Drugie Oblicze 18
Serek powoli wyrywał się ze snu, podnosząc ociężałe powieki. Do oczu smoka zaraz później dotarło światło oślepiając go przez krótką chwilę. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła, nie wiedział co się stało, a jedyne co pamiętał, to to, że gdy trafili do tej wielkiej bańki strasznie mu się chciało spać i.. - Ku*wa! - krzyknał sam do siebie. - Już czwarty, płać. - powiedziała Salai do siedzącego obok niej Przemka. - Nie ma tak! Jak wszyscy to wszyscy! - odparł niebieskowłosy, a na jego twarzy malowało się nie małe oburzenie. - Wszyscy, którzy już wstali zaregowali tak samo,a Hajsik to mały berbeć w życiu nie.. - Ku*wa! - krzyknęła mała, budząca się dziewczynka momentalnie łapiąc się za usta. Tuż za nią Przemk starał się wygrzebać coś z kieszeni. - Orientuje się w ogóle ktoś gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała Lobo, starając się nie zwracac uwagi na Serka, który właśnie dawał upust swojej złości pouczając Bananową o brzydkich słowach. W sumie, żadne z nich nie wiedziało, gdzie się znajdują poza tym, że cały czas byli w tej samej bańce, która teraz wyglądała jakby z zewnątrz porosła lodem bo nie było nic widać, ale też żadne z nich nie czuło jakiegokolwiek chłodu. - Moment, gdzie jest Strange? - Przemek rozejrzał się po twarzach przyjaciół, ale wszyscy z nich pokręcili głowami. - Mam lepsze pytanie. - powiedziała dziewczynka, a wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jej stronę. - Gdzie jest Maksio?! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Delikatne, acz natarczywe trącanie wybudziło piratkę z dość mocnego snu. Obok niej siedział białe śniegowe szczeniako-podobne coś, co Banan nazywał Maksiem, który teraz nie dawał jej spokoju. Gdy zwierze w końcu zobaczyło, że dziewczyna w końcu się ocknęła, podeszło do jej brzucha i wtuliło się w gorset, drżąc ze strachu. Strange też zaczeła się trząść, bynajmniej nie ze strachu, a z zimna, jednak szkoda jej było wystraszonego zwierzaka. - Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała się samej siebie, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Lepsze pytanie, to gdzie byłaś. - powiedziała, lekko oschłym tonem siedząca na przeciwko niej syrena. Dopiero teraz piratka podniosła głowę i mogła rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Wszystko było drewniane zupełnie jak na statku, jednak deski były pomalowane na blady niebieski, a przy suficie latało lub raczej pływało coś co przypominało świetliki z tamtej śniegowej jaskini, takie same jakie teraz siedziały w oczkach małego Maksia. Rzucały na pokuj białe, jednak ciepłe światło. W pokoju nie znajdowało się wiele rzeczy, łóżko na którym leżała piratka było zrobione z jednej wielkiej, a raczej ogromnej muszli przegrzebki, do której włożono mnóstwo puchu, albo czekoś co go przypomniało i okryto materiałem, tak, aby robiło to za materac. Był jeszcze stos poduszek, najwyraźniej znalezionych we wrakach i pościel. Na przeciwko łóżka stała sofa, pozszywana mnóstwem różnych materiałów, jednak nie sprawiała wrażenia zniszczonej, a kolorowej. Podłoga wyłożona była, kawałkami rafy koralowej, a na ścianach był... piasek. Przylegający do desek z każdym mocniejszym prądem zmieniał położenie układając się w coraz to fantastyczniejsze wzory, ale nie odrywając się od ścian. Z sufitu zwisały najróżniejsze błyskotki. Korale, perły, sznury klejnotów. Poza tym, była tam też biała toaletka z lustrem, na niej codzienne kosmetyki i dołączona do niej pufa. - Rossalie! Odpowiesz mi w końcu?! - krzyknęła syrena jeszcze raz, teraz Strange zaczęła przyglądać się jej. Miała długie rude włosy, na czubku głowy zawieszony był wisiorek z diamentem, który opadał na jej czoło. Srebrno-pomarańczowe łuski lśniły w świetle, niezwykle długa płetwa falowała w wodzie, tak samo jak ta znajdująca się na plecach. Jej rażące zielone oczy wpatrywały się w piratke z wściekłością. - Odpowiadaj! - krzyknęłą po raz kolejny, ale widać było, że straciła już zupełnie cierpliwość. Rzuciła się na leżącą syrenę i zaczęła podduszać, zakrywając jej skrzela dłońmi. - Śliczna blizna. Kto ci tak pokiereszował mordkę? - poweidziała uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Nie martw się, gorzej wyglądać już nie możesz. - Avolin - stanowczy głos sprawił, że rudowwłosa się wzdrygnęła i natychmiast zeszła ze Strange, która teraz łapczywie wdychała tlen znajdujący się w wodzie. - To była tylko... - Zabawa? To nazywasz zabawą? - Przed Avolin stała syrena, która wcześniej uwięziła Strange i jej przyjaciół w tej wielkiej bańce. - Wyjdź. Rudowłosa rzuciła Strange nienawistne spojrzenie po czym z pokorą spojrzała w dół, odwracając się do tej, która teraz stała w drzwiach, a raczej przejściu z jednego do drugiego pokoju, w którym wisiał zwiewny pół-przeźroczysty materiał. - Tak matko. - odpowiedziała. Strange nawet nie zdążyłą mrugnąć, a Avolin wypłynęła z pokoju, strącając porcelanową szkatółkę. Pudełeczko miało już się rozbić, ale nagle zatrzymało się w połowie drogi między toaletką, a ziemią i znów powędrowało na swoje miejsce. - Wybacz, musiałam kogoś zostawić, żeby powiedział mi kiedy się obudzisz, mam dużo spraw związanych z Radą, a, że twoja siostra zgłosiła się sama, ciężko było jej odmówić. - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem na koniec. - Zresztą sama wiesz jaka ona jest. Strange nie wiedziała, nie wiedziała nawet czy chce wiedzieć, nie wiedziała co się dzieje i nie wiedziała, gdzie są jej przyjaciele, tak w sumie to nie wiedziała nic i była w dupie. - Po co przyprowadziłaś ze sobą tutaj tę zgraje? Dobrze wiesz, że inne rasy nie mają tu wstępu bez zgody Rady. - powiedziała i pogłaskała Strange po policzku. - Bardzo za tobą tęskniłam R.. - jej oczy wyglądały tak jakby miały się w nich pojawić łzy, ale moment później spojrzenie wskazywało bardziej na przerażenie. Aura kobiety momentalnie się zmieniła, pokazywała zaskoczenie, złość i przede wszystkim strach, ale można było też dostrzec odrobinę czegoś, czego piratka nie umiała rozpoznać. - Jak? - syrena drżącym głosem zapytała, odsuwając się od piratki, która się uśmiechnęłą i spojrzała w dół, wiedziała, że teraz to ma już kompletnie przesrane. - Jak Essalie?! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures